Commander Bai
Commander Bai is a formerly attractive alien who becomes a villian in Space Face Part 2. It is revealed that, being the "most attractive race in the universe", Bai's people found a way to convert their own self-esteem into energy with which to power their space ships. However, during a routine mission to pick up space beer, their ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned and sent him deep into space, along with his crew, where they became stranded. During the time spent stranded in deep space, the aliens eventually let themselves go, meaning they could no longer use their vanity to power the ship, leaving them stuck. They then embarked on a mission to find a being vain enough to power the ship, fix their hyperdrive and send them home again, which is why he abducts Matt. Personality ]]Although Edd naturally has an initial dislike toward him, Commander Bai is an incredibly kind alien, kind enough to even show Edd and the others around his space craft. He is shown to be friendly and kind, although it is likely that he was just using Edd and friends, as he quite suddenly turns on them and tries to kill them. It is unknown whether he was just using them the whole time, or if he simply became angry at them for making the ship go out of control. Also, given that his race are naturally "attractive" and very self-confident, it would make sense to assume that he also exhibits these traits. From this, it can be said that Commander Bai is a little self-absorbed and vain, although this most likely changed after he let himself go. Appearance He is orange and has a large green eye, which extends from his eye on a stalk, much like a snail. As a result of Space Beer, he is somewhat overweight, and is seen with several lumps on him. Before he appeared to be what he was, he was slim, had no rough lumps, and very good looking. Story Commander Bai abducted Edd, Tom, and Matt for he found Matt to be "handsome". He and the rest of his crew were on a mission for space beer when their space craft went on hyper drive, due to the carelessness of another alien on board. He had dedicated years to trying to find his way back home, which is a planet that looks similar to Earth but while they were gone, they got overly obese and less attractive looking, which made the ship lose power. They were stuck in the vast universe for years, and are still looking for a way back. After Matt repaired the ship's vanity drive with his vanity, Bai and his friendly crew showered Matt with thanks and praise, which fueled Matt's ego and caused him to accidentally become too ''vain for the ship to handle, causing it to blast off, spinning out of control through space. Tom was able to humble Matt by insulting him and the ship stopped. After this incident, Bai became angry at Edd and friends, and he and his crew tried to shove Edd, Tom and Matt into the Garbage disposal unit, with the intention of abandoning them in space along with all of their unwanted waste. However, there was a mix-up during the process, and he ended up accidentally ejecting himself into space, leaving Edd, Tom and Matt on the ship. He is not seen again for the rest of the episode, therefore it is never made clear what happened to him, although it is possible he died. Gallery Space face part 2 23.png Space face part 2 11.png Space face part 2 3.png finalpartofthetourr.png|''Let me show you the final part of the tour. evilbai.png|(Evil laugh) goodbye.png|''goodbye'' finalmoments.png|Bai's last moment before his death along with the other aliens Commanderbaicameo.png|"Commander Bai's cameo in Bummer Crew" Trivia *His name was thought to be Commander "Bi" until it was corrected. *Curiously, Bai's lip sync style is switching for a good chunk of the animation. It appears as if Edd had only partially animated Bai before Paul took over, even in parts made before his death. (Ie: when Edd and gang first arrive on the ship, Bai's lip sync is continuously switching between Edd and Paul). It can also be noted that some of his character animation was done by Paul - for example, when he says "Okay, let's go!" right before leaving the storage room is very clearly done by Paul, as evidenced by the manner in which his arms move, as well as his lip sync. This clip also features Paul's signature thin, smooth linework, contrasting Edd's slightly thicker, bumpier lines. *He may have crossed the moral event horizon by trying to kill Edd, Tom and Matt before that he was using them just to power the ship. *Commander Bai made a cameo appear in the Bumming Crew episode Lickerwamper. *Commander Bai and the other aliens might not be dead; they are last seen being kicked off the ship, implying that they eventually died in space. *His spots keep changing places during the episode. Category:Non-Human characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters